Sorcerer's Past
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: (A side story to Facing the Truth and It's sequels) What happens when four orphaned boys form an unbreakable bond? Will they learn to cope with each other or will their differences tear them apart? Includes: SetoSorcerer, Yogscast Rythian, and Yogscast Duncan. If you don't like OCs don't read. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: In my A/N on chapter 14 of The Sorcerer's Friend I said this or Lost And Found would be the sequel but honestly this is more of a side story than actual sequel. I know this chapter is short but its only a prologue. The first real chapter will be up sometime this weekend after Halloween or sooner if I have time to type it after school.**

"Guys knock it off!" I shouted as Rythian's sword collided with Duncan's powerglove again.

"Stop before you kill each other," Seto yelled from beside me. They didn't listen and we soon realized they wouldn't stop unless we intervened. Seto sighed in annoyance. "You ready?"

I concentrated on gathering enough magic energy to make a strong enough barrier around us. "Yeah."

Seto teleported us in between Rythian and Duncan. Right as we landed I put up the barrier. Moments later both Rythian's sword and Duncan's powerglove hit it. That's were everything went wrong. Seto and I thought the barrier would just deflect their weapons or that it would be too weak and we'd get hit but either way, we were dead wrong. When the power from Duncan's glove collided my magic enhanced by my crystal necklace as well as Rythian's magic enhanced with dark matter there was a loud only thing I remember after that is seeing the red/orange explosion, the feeling of flying backwards through the air, so much pain it felt like my body was being torn apart, and the sound of my own scream. It was then that I experienced something I never thought possible. Just before my world went black, I saw my life flash before my eyes...


	2. 1: A Game Of Tag

**A/N: Here's the official chapter 1! XD Chapter two will be out in a week or so. I have an update schedule on my profile if you want to know the exact date. P.S. I give virtual muffins to anyone who reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: Well you didn't have to wait very long. :) *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.<strong>

**Third Person POV**

A grand city lies eight thousand blocks away from the northern Hexxit Highlands border. Home to over three million minecraftians, Emerald City is the largest and wealthiest city in all of Tekkit Territories. But of course where there's wealth there's also poverty. The wealthy live in the center of the city surrounding the castle. The castle is home to the Emerald Kind, the ruler of Emerald City. Everyone else lives on the out skirts. Soldiers march through the city protecting its citizens from monsters by night and enforcing the laws by day. However they never go near the slums of the city. They ignore the poverty driven minecraftians and act if they're not there unless they are found in the wealthy areas of the city. Only then do the soldiers notice them but not in the way the poor souls could have ever imagined. You see even with all of its prosperity there is one major flaw in Emerald City. Despite all of the people that are homeless or struggling to buy food and all of the children with no parents or anyone to care for them, the Emerald King could care less about his people. It is here in the slums of Emerald City that our story starts. It is here at the city's only orphanage that this unfortunate tale must begin.

The sun had just reached its peak in the sky when, having finished their chores, the children were released from their confines. Then boys and girls alike began their daily game of tag. They chased each other around a large open field behind the orphanage located right on the edge of the city. A small group of ten or so older girls gathered just outside the large building. Together they gossiped about boys and dreamed of being rich and going to the center of the city. Another small group of teens, mostly boys, started a wrestling tournament. Out of all the kids here there are only three that stand out. Two of them are young boys that never joined in the other children's fun. Everyday when they were allowed outside they just sat side by side in the grass reading or chatting quietly. The taller of the two has dark hair and green eyes. He is wearing a tattered tank-top and shorts. The shorter one has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The third child that stands out from the crowd is even younger than the first two. He is the newest addition to the orphanage and by far the strangest. (A/N: I'm sorry if I offend anyone here. It was not my intention.) He has stark white hair, pale blue eyes, and is a sickly pale color. He wears a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a black cloak draped across his shoulders and held in place with a white skeleton broach.

The small albino ran around with the others playing tag. He is currently 'it'. Laughing he chased everyone across the field. He was about to tag a small girl his age when he suddenly stopped short. Concerned a teenage girl walked up to him. "Hey you okay?"

Instead of replying he pointed to the two boys sitting together and asked a question of his own. "Who are they?"

"That's Rythian and Seto."

"Why are they over there? Don't they wanna play too?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Why don't you ask them."

""Okay!" The boy smiled gleefully and ran over to them. "Hi!"

The taller boy ignored him and continued reading his book. While his shorter counterpart acknowledge the young boy with a kind smile. "Hello. My name is Seto and this..." He pointed to his friend. "...is Rythian. What's your name?"

The boy frowned. "I don't have one or I don't know it anyway." He was silent for a moment before he smiled again. "Would you play a game with me?"

"Sure," Seto agreed.

"Yay!" The boy cheered and danced in a circle. When he faced Seto again he poked him in the arm shouting, "You're 'it'!"

Seto laughed and chased him around joining the other children's game for the first time. Seto ended up tagging someone nearby and spent the next few minutes running from whoever's 'it'. Once Seto was tagged again, he ran over and tagged Rythian. "You're 'it'." Rythian glared at him. Seto rolled his eyes and pulled him to his feet. Once Rythian was standing, Seto pushed him forward. "Come on. You're 'it' you gotta tag someone!"

Rythian huffed but went along with it. By the end of the night, although he'd never admit it, Rythian was having fun and a small smile graced his lips.


	3. 2: Bright

**A/N: As usual I had planned to post this earlier but I had to write a research paper for english and I was sick. But hey it's here now. Happy reading and happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Music lover 11: Yay! :D *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

**Derp123123: Well if the end of last chapter was ****Armageddon this chapter may or may not be worse than Armageddon... Oh and thanks for the candy! *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nil, nada, and nothing.<strong>

**Third Person POV**

Rythian, Seto, and the nameless boy sat at a table in the large orphanages small library. Rythian sat on one side nose deep in his book. Seto sat opposite of him also reading. The nameless boy sits next to Seto gazing out a clear glass window at the cloudy gray sky outside. Bored of the gloomy rain the young boy turned to Seto and peered over his shoulder at his book. He scrunched his nose in confusion. "You can really understand that?"

"Mmhmm.." Seto replied before looking to the boy next to him.

"Is it interesting?"

"Yes, very. It's about Ancient Minecraftian magic and is written in Ancient Craftian."

"Really!? That's so cool!" The boy shouted amazed. But his joy soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Hey Seto..."

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

The boy looked down suddenly finding his lap interesting and quietly asked. "Could you teach me to read?"

"Sure, you want to learn Ancient Craftian?"

"Well..." His face flushed red in embarrassment and fidgeted in his seat. "Before I learn that shouldn't I learn regular Craftian?"

Rythian snapped his head up to look at the young boy. "You don't know how to read?" The boy shook his head solemnly. "You don't have a name! You can't read! Where the Nether did you come from!?"

"I don't know that either!" The boy cried out in frustration tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "The last place I remember being is this really warm place that is red and lava everywhere."

"So before you came here you lived in the Nether... literally!" Seto exclaimed astonished.

"Damn kid, you're something else," Rythian muttered.

"How'd you get from the Nether to here?" Seto asked.

"I don't... I don't wanna talk about it," The boy mumbled with a terrified expression as he hugged his knees to his chest. Tears leaked from his eyes leaving a wet trail down his cheeks.

Seto stared at him for a minute before leaving the table. Moments later he returned carrying a small children's book. He set the book in front of the nameless boy and sat next to him. The boy stared at the book curiously. Seto smiled. "You said you want to learn to read, didn't you?"

The boy grinned, wiped away his tears, and nodded eagerly. After about three hours of learning to read he was reading on his own. Occasionally he'd pause to ask Seto about a word. Next to him on the table is a growing pile of children's books. Since the boy had gotten a hang of reading Seto returned his attention to his own book.

Not long after, Rythian closed his book and asked the boy a simple question that would later mean everything. "What do you think of 'soro'?"

The boy stopped reading and gave Rythian a confused look. "What about it?"

"It means bright or smart in Ancient Craftian." Seto told him.

"It sounds cool. Why?" The boy replied still confused.

"What do you think of it as a name?" Rythian asked.

The boy thought for a minute. "Hmm... I like it cause it's different."

"If you want it could be yours."

The small albino smiled, ran to the other side of the table and hugged Rythian. The older boy just sat there I shock before returning the hug. Seto grinned when he saw the small yet genuine smile on Rythian's face. "I thought you said you can't smile."

"Well... I guess I lied," Rythian replied softly.

"It's not nice to lie," The boy, now called Soro, stated.

The next day the three boys played tag with the other kids. Once they got tired of running around they went to the library.

"Do you remember what I taught you yesterday?" Seto asked.

"Yup!" Soro replied.

"Really? Usually you'd have to be told more than once to remember it or at least when you're young." Rythian stated offhandedly.

"I have a phet... photogaf..." Unable pronounce his word properly, Soro stopped and thought for a moment. "...photographic memory."

"And yet you don't remember your name." Rythian stated offhandedly.

"I was never called by a name. He only called me 'boy'."

"Who called you that?"

"I don't know his name but he was mean to me."

"Was he your dad?" Seto asked.

"No. My daddy's dead."

"What about your mom?"

"I never met her." Soro mumbled sullenly. "What happened to your mom and dad?"

Seto hesitated looking to Rythian for help. Rythian sighed but answered the boy's question. "Our dad left us and never came back. Our mom got sick and couldn't get better."

"So you guys are brothers."

"Yeah," Seto replied. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

Seto glanced at Rythian asking a silent question. Rythian nodded in reply as he addressed Soro once again. "Well now you do."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Soro smiled and hugged the two older boys. "Thank you."


	4. 3: We Can't Protect Him!

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. My teachers decided to give me a bunch of work before Christmas break. Speaking of Christmas: Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it. If you don't then Happy Holidays. I personally celebrate Christmas so my Christmas present to all of you is a new story. It's called Lost And Found and it is the sequal to The Sorcerer's friend. Also I'm working on chapter 4 to this story so if I finish that tonight I'll post it today if not it'll be up tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy Reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>MyBrokenHeart123: Sorry it took so long but I'll try to update sooner next time. :) *gives virtual Muffin*<strong>

**derp123123: Maybe that's the plan... lol jk. I think Armageddon will end soon. Thanks for the turkeys but I don't think I can eat them all... Maybe I can save some for next year! *gives virtual muffin***

**GamingWaffle: Are you really!? Are you really music lover 11 or are you trying to trick me!? O.o lol Well if you are music lover 11 in disguise HI! :D *gives virtual muffin***

**LoserAtTheYMCA: (I know you reviewed the first chapter but I'm gonna reply to ya here) I'm happy to be your hero but I don't know if this fic is going to turn out the way you think... *gives virtual muffin***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.<strong>

**Third Person POV**

The three orphaned boys now declared as brothers sat in their room. Normally there were five to six kids assigned to a room but they got lucky so it's only the three of them. Their room is small with cobblestone walls and a wooden floor and ceiling. It is lit by a single redstone lamb in the center of the ceiling. The room contains three beds and a single large chest. The boys are currently seated together on one of the beds, the one claimed by Seto.

"Hey Seto, how old are you?" Soro asked as he laid on his stomach.

"I'm nine," Seto replied.

Soro pouted. "You're like ten years older than me."

Seto laughed. "I doubt that. How old are you?"

Soro rolled onto his back and threw one hand palm open into the air. He grinned and said, "I'm five."

Seto laughed again. "See, I'm only four years older than you. But compared to us Rythian's ancient!"

Soro giggled. "Rythian! How old are you?"

Rythian rolled his eyes at them. "I'm ten."

"Wow! You're an old man!" Soro said between his giggles.

Seto laughed as Rythian scoffed and mumbled, "You two are insane."

Their laughter was cut short when a tall woman in her late fifties enters the room. Her name is Mrs. Burr and she's notorious for hating children. No one really knows why she works at the orphanage but all the kids can agree that she'll do anything to get them in trouble. She sneers at the three boys. "It's lights out, ya insolent beasts."

"Yes, Mrs. Burr," Soro and Seto chorused as Soro scampered off to his own bed. Rythian on the other hand said nothing and continued sitting on Seto's bed.

"Hey brat, didn't ya hear me? Get to your bed," Mrs. Burr ordered. Rythian still refused to acknowledge her presence. The old lady growled in frustration , entered the room further, and slapped Rythian across the face. "Bed now!" She screeched pointing to the only empty bed in the room.

"Don't touch me bitch," Rythian retaliated. Mrs. Burr raised her hand to trike him again. However she was stopped by two small hands grabbing her wrist and arm.

"Please don't hurt him," Soro begged. She gave the small boy an angry glare and backhanded him. Soro fell backwards onto the floor with a gasp and held a hand to his cheek. A dark red hand-shaped mark formed were she hit him and blood ran down his face from a deep stratch left by the old hag's sharp finger nails. She scowled before promptly turning around, flipping the lever to the redstone lamp, and exiting the room. The door closed with a loud bang followed by the distinctive click of the lock being turned.

"Soro, are you okay?" Rythian asked offering him a hand to help him back up.

"I'm fine," he muttered standing up on his own.

"I'm sorry Soro. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I said I'm fine," Soro muttered again before climbing back into his bed and pulling the blanket up over his head.

Rythian let out a tired, frustrated sigh before going to his own bed. He sat on the side of it and buried his face in his hands. Seto watched him without saying a word until finally he spoke but it wasn't in his native language. Instead he spoke in the language he and Rythian taught themselves, Ancient Craftian. _"Are you okay Rythian?"_

_"I didn't mean for him to get hurt." _ Rythian sorrow-laced voice replied in the same language.**(A/N: From now on italics means there speaking Ancient Craftian.)**

_"I told you something like this was going to happen eventually," _Seto reprimanded him.

_I thought we'd have left before anyone got hurt."_ Rythian dropped his hands but kept his head down.

_"I know. We stayed longer than we planned."_

_"We should leave tomorrow night," _Rythian decided snapping his head up suddenly.

Seto, surprised by the older boy's outburst, stuttered as he replied,_ "Wha- what about the ki- I mean Soro?"_

_"It's best we leave now before we get too attached."_

_"But it'll crush him!"_

Rythian sighed for the umpteenth time that night. _"I know and I'll always regret that but we have to keep our promise to mother."_

"_Well, why can't we bring him with us!?"_

"_It's too dangerous him, Seto!"_

"_Then what if we find another way? A way to find father without the risks."_

"_You know as well as I do, the only way to find father is to follow in his footsteps. We have to study Ancient Craftian magic and ruins."_

"_So what!? We can protect him!"_

"_No we can't! We can barely protect ourselves! How are we gonna protect him too?"_

"_We can use the magic we've been learning," _Seto reasoned.

"_We can't control . We'll just end up hurting him!"_

"_Well we can teach him how to use magic, the he can protect himself."_

"_He's just kid, Seto!" _Rythian snapped.

"_So are we!" _Seto retorted tears leaving red lines down his cheeks.

"_That's enough, Seto! He's not coming with us and that's final!"_

"_Fine," _Seto muttered. He angrily laid down on his bed with his back to Rythian.

"_I'm sorry Seto," Rythian _apologized quietly. Seto ignored him and pretended to already be asleep. With one last exhausted sigh Rythian laid down on his bed and the three boys slept in an angry silence_._

The next day passed by slowly. The three "brothers" spent the day together as if nothing had happened the previous night. The cut on Soro's cheek is already healing but it's going to leave a scar. The boys worked together to get their chores done. Afterwards they went outside to play with the other kids. However when it was time to go in Soro disappeared.

"Where could he have gone," Seto asked worriedly.

"He probably went to the room." Rythian replied as they walked down the hallway leading to their room. Upon entering the room they saw a lump under the covers on Soro's bed. "See, he's right there," Rythian reassured Seto. "Now let's get ready to go."

"NOW!?" Seto exclaimed.

"Yes. Since everyone is still coming in from the field, they won't notice us sneaking out. That and this way we can find shelter before nightfall." Rythian explained.

"Alright." Seto gave in and gathered his stuff. Five minutes later the two boys left the room. Seto paused in the doorway and looked back at Soro's bed. "Goodbye Soro, I'll miss you." He whispered and then followed Rythian down the hall and out of the building. Once outside they ran toward the forest. They slowed down to a walk upon reaching the edge of the forest.

"I'm coming with you!" A voice called from above.

"Who's there!?" Rythian called out defensively.

A small figure dropped down from a tree. Seto and Rythian immediately recognized the figure as the five year old they thought was sleeping in his room.

"Soro! What are you doing here!?" Seto questioned him.

"I want to come with you."

"It's too dangerous." Rythian replied. "It's safer if you stay at the orphanage."

"No, it's not! You know how Mrs. Burr is. You've seen the way she looks at me. She may not like kids but she hates me! Besides I wouldn't have any friends."

"You can make new friends."

"Yeah but I can't make new brothers."

_"Rythian-"_ Seto began but he was cut off.

_"Seto, we can't take him with us!"_ Rythian snapped.

_"Why not?"_

_"I already told you why!"_

_"Don't you remember Seto, he told you last night." _Soro tilted his head to the side as if he were a lost puppy but there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Seto and Rythian stared at him in shock. "Soro... Did you just... speak Ancient Craftian?" Seto questioned unsurly.

"Yup!" Soro grinned returning his head to normal. "My daddy taught me!"

"Holy sh-"

"Rythian!" Seto cut him off and gave him a pointed glare.

Rythian rolled his eyes. He then ignored Seto altogether and focused his attention on Soro. "If you heard us talking last night then you know why you can't come with us."

"You said it's too dangerous and you're scared I'll get hurt."

"That's right," Rythian agreed. "I'm sorry, Soro, but we can't protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me! I can protect myself!"

"You're just a kid!" Rythian exclaimed.

"So are you!" Soro retorted.

"Yes but I'm older and can make better choses."

"So what if I'm younger than you! I know what could happen if I go with you and I don't care!"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! You're just a little kid, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Well at least I can control my magic!" Soro snapped.

"Wha...?" Rythian was shell-shocked.

"You heard me," Soro said stubbornly.

"You can use magic?" Seto chimed in. Soro nodded in reply.

"Prove it," Rythian demanded.

Soro held one hand palm up in front of him. A small ball started to from just above his hand. Seto and Rythian watched in awe as the ball steadily grew in size. The ball is dense, compact, and completely made of magic. It's an intense grey color with mixes of black, white, and occasionally red strips. "If you take me with you, I can teach you to control your magic."

"Fine."


	5. 4: The Colors Of Magic

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 4. I know it's been mostly dialogue but there will be action soon. :) Until then happy reading and happy holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>MyBrokenHeart123: YES! :) *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

**Gamingwaffle: Merry Christmas! XD And yes the trip has began sort of... It'll get better soon. :)**

**derp123123: Yes Rythian is back to his old self... for now... :) And I guess you don't have to believe it if you don't want to besides that part of the story is over now. :) AND THANK YOU FOR ALL DA PRESENTS! XD Merry Christmas! *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 boxes of virtual muffins and Christmas candy***

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The three boy boys walked through the forest leaving the orphanage far behind them.

"Hey Soro," Seto called out softly.

"Yeah?" The small boy called back as he picked a flower from the ground and kept walking.

"Do you know why your magic is grey?"

"What do you mean?" Soro pulled a petal off the flower watching as it flutters the ground.

"Earlier when you showed us magic it was grey but whenever Rythian and I attempt magic it's purple."

"It's the color of your aura." He pulled another petal off.

"Your what?"

Soro giggled. "Your aura!"

"What is that?"

"Your aura is your life energy. But don't worry using magic doesn't effect your aura. Only your aura effects your magic." Soro kept pulling off a petal every time he spoke.

"What the Nether are you talking about?" Rythian questioned.

"Your aura is your life energy. Your life energy is what keeps you alive. It also determines the color of your magic and how much magic you can use within a certain amount of time. When you first start using magic it wears you faster because your life energy isn't used to it, but if you practice enough you can use magic to your full ."

"What does the color mean?" Seto asked. As their conversation carries on both Seto and Rythian forget they are talking about something really complex with a five year .

"The color of your aura tells you what type of magic comes most naturally to you. Most people's aura are yellow or purple. Yellow means it's easier for you to learn defense and healing magic. While purple kinda varies. A dark purple means it's easier for you to learn attack magic. But light purple means it's easy for you to learn the basics of all magic. However just because your aura tells you you're good at one kind magic doesn't mean you can't learn the others. It just means that it'll be really hard."

"So what does that mean for those with a light purple aura? Are they just a natural at magic?"

"Not exactly. It just means that the basics of all types of magic come easily to the person. While all the advanced stuff is a lot harder to learn than it would be if your aura was a different color. A light purple aura is actually very rare."

"Are there other colors of aura?" Rythian asked.

"Yes but they are rare, not as rare as light purple, but still rare. They usually mean that you are very good with elemental magic. Red is fire, orange is air, green is earth, and blue is water."

"What does your aura mean?"

"Grey, black, and white are the rarest colors of aura and mean the same thing when it comes to magic. It means that all magic comes naturally to you. Almost as natural as breathing of learning to walk. Grey, black, and white auras are typically mixed with another color. That color determines what type of magic is your strongest."

"I don't get it," Seto stated confused. If it means the same thing why are they different colors?"

"Those who have a grey, black, or white aura are considered the most powerful sorcerers in existence. The color of their aura comes from where their power originates. For example Notch's aura would be white 'cause his power comes from the Aether."

"So if their aura is black their magic comes from the Nether." Rythian concluded.

"Yup!" Soro agreed.

"So, what if their magic comes from both?"

"Their aura would be black and white but it wouldn't be grey. You'd still be able to distinctly see the black and white."

"Okay. So then, what does grey mean?"

"Your aura is grey if one of your parents has a black or white aura and the other parent doesn't."

"What color aura did your parents have?" Seto asked curiously.

My daddy's aura is black, white, and red. I never seen my mommy before but daddy said her aura is grey, white, and blue."

"Then why doesn't blue appear in your magic?"

"If you have more than one strong elemental magic you can choose which one appears in you magic by using element based spells. And since daddy only knows fire magic, I haven't been able to learn water magic."

"How do you know so much about magic kid?" Rythian demanded.

"First of all my name's not 'kid', it's Soro. And secondly I've been learning about magic and how to control it since I was born."

"You've been studying magic for five years." Seto whispered in awe.

"Five human years." Soro muttered.

"Human years?" Seto looked at the boy confused.

"It's nothing," Soro dismissed him and dropped the bow petal less flower to the forest floor. The trio was silent for a few moments before the youngest spoke again. "What did you promise your mom?"

"Wha?" Seto abruptly stopped walking staring at the boy in shock causing Rythian to run into him. After a mumbled apology Rythian stood next to him.

Soro stopped as well and turned to face the older boys. "Last night I heard you say something about keeping a promise to your mom."

"Oh... Our mother's last wish was to see our father. We promised her we'd look for him. But we couldn't find him before she died. So we vowed to keep looking for our father and tell him what happened to our mother and what she wanted to say to him." Seto explained with a sorrowful voice and tears threating to spill from his eyes.

"What does your dad look like?"

Seto wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled out a small picture. He stared at it for a minute before handing it to Soro. Soro carefully looked over the picture. The picture is of two people, a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes and a girl with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. All you can see is their heads, their bodies seem to be out of frame. In fact the whole picture looks like its been cut out from another larger picture.

"I... I think I've seen them before," Soro stated softly as he handed the picture back to Seto.

"You've met our parents before!?" Rythian exclaimed.

"No but I saw them once in a picture. I might have it with me." He then pulled out a picture of his own. His picture is larger than Seto's. In it six people stand in front of a fancy white building, possibly a castle. Two of the people look identical to the two from Seto's picture.

"Hey Seto, can I see your picture," Rythian requested. Seto handed the requested item to him. Rythian took the picture of their parents and held it over Soro's picture.

"Oh my Notch," Seto mumbled. "They're an exact match."

"Soro, where did you get this?" Rythian asked.

"My dad gave it to me," Soro replied. "That's him." He pointed to a man with black hair and red eyes. He has a pale skin even lighter than Soro's that stands out against his dark clothing. "And that's my mom." He pointed to the woman standing next to his dad. She has blonde hair with bright amethyst eyes. However unlike her spouse she is dressed in white.

"Who are the other people?" Seto asked curiously.

"I don't know there names but daddy said they're his friends." The last two people in the picture are a blonde haired, grey-eyed scientist and a petite green-eyed redheaded girl holding his hand. "Hey if I help you find your dad can you help me find my mom?"

**A/N: Next chapter will be up New Years Eve/Day!**


	6. 5: Ruins

**A/N: So... I was gonna post this on New Years but I decided to wait and post it today because it's my birthday! So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gamingwaffle: That's okay. most of the time I don't know what to say either. :P And the last chapter was pretty complicated. *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I cried out as I tripped once again. I climbed to my feet quickly and started running again. As I ran I looked behind me to see the growing swarm of monsters chasing me . Forcing myself to look forward again I searched the dark tunnel for a light that could be my way out. I stumbled as my foot got caught on a tripwire. I heard the familiar sound of redstone activating a dispenser before I was knocked to the ground by an arrow pierced my shoulder. Plain flared throughout my arm but I ignored it and pushed myself back up. Then I continued running until I reached the end of the tunnel. However it wasn't the end I was hoping for. Instead of the tunnel leading to the outside world it dropped of into nothing. I turned around to face the oncoming horde of monsters. As they slowly approached I shuffled backwards carefully occasionally glancing down to see how close I am to the edge. I gasped as my foot reached the edge and I almost fell. Tears ran down my face as I realized what was about to happen.

"No!" I whimpered. The monsters are only a few blocks away. "I don't wanna die!" I cried out in frustration. "No! No! No! No! No!" A creeper took the lead of the horde. "NO!" I heard the creeper his just before the ear shattering boom. The force of the explosion sent me flying of the edge. I screamed as I fell into the deep dark abyss.

**Soro's POV**

It's been a year since Rythian, Seto, and I left the orphanage. I have taught Rythian and Seto the basics of magic So now all three of us are studying Ancient Craftian books in order to learn the more advanced stuff. Seto has taught me how to read and write both regular and Ancient Craftian. As far as the search for our parents... we haven't had much luck. Albeit the other day we found some ruins that we think their dad may have visited. We plan on investigating the ruins tomorrow. Other than that nothing much else that is important happened.

Right now we have setup a small 'camp' next to a pond in a plains biome. It is located about two hundred blocks from the ruins. Rythian and Seto are making dinner while I practice my magic and stay out of their way.

I groaned as I once again mess up the spell. "Why is it so hard!?" I muttered. "It's not that advanced of a spell!" I let myself calm down and attempted the spell again. I held my breath as I gazed into the pond. "Yes!" I cheered. "It worked! Now let's see if I can do it again." I canceled the spell and then recast it.

I continued to perfect the spell until Rythian called for me. "Hey kid are you going to eat tonight?"

"Yes!" I shout back. I make sure the spell I was using isn't in effect before racing over to the two boys I call brothers.

"What were you practicing?" Seto asked as we ate.

"This one." I grinned and cast the spell.

They gasped. "What the Nether!?" Rythian cried. "What did you just do?"

"I used a spell that changed my appearance." Instead of being pale with white hair and blue eyes, I am now tan with golden brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Well that's kind of obvious." Seto stated. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you need change your appearance? You look fine the way you are."

"Well um... there's something I haven't told you..."

"And what's that?" Rythian questions.

"I'm not completely human."

"I don't think anyone who can use magic is completely human."

"No. What I mean is I am only part human."

"What are you saying?" Seto asked cautiously.

"My mom was half human and half something else and my dad wasn't human at all. So I am one fourth human, one fourth what my mom is, and half what my dad is."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Rythian's voice is sharp but I could tell he is confused.

"Since my dad indeed, I am the only one of his kind left."

"That's interesting but I still don't get it."

"I know of at least one person who would do anything to get his hands on me."

"You're talking about that guy in the Nether who calls you boy." Seto asked more than stated.

"Yeah."

"So why do you need to change your appearance?"

"Because he knows what took like and I thought if I changed what I look like he won't notice me."

"But can't he just recognize you by your magic?"

"He isn't aware of my abilities."

"So from know on you're going to look like this." Rythian concluded.

"It's safer this way."

"Hey, does this whole 'part human' thing have anything to do with why you're really smart for a six year old?" Seto asked.

"I'm six physically but I'm nine mentally. My dad's species ages faster than humans."

"How much faster?"

"One year for humans is equal to a year and a half for my dad and I. However, because I'm a half breed I only age that much mentally, while my dad ages both physically and mentally."

"So if your parents aren't human, what are they?"

"I don't know what my mom is besides half human and I'd rather not say what my dad is."

"Fair enough." We continued to talk for a while until it got late and we all went to bed.

The next day we started to explore the ruins. After discovering how big the ruins are we decided to split up to explore it faster. I walk down a large empty corridor made of stone brick. Occasionally I set a torch on the wall to light my way. The corridor ends at a steep drop off. It looks as if someone tried to destroy a large portion of the ruins using pillars of TNT. Once I neared the edge of the drop off, I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way. Careful not to fall, I peered over the edge. 'I can't see the bottom. Does it go all the way to bedrock?' I wondered. I was about to go find another part of the ruins to explore when movement caught my eye. Someone is standing on a ledge further down the giant hole. The person is facing back the way they came from. 'I wonder what they're waiting for?' My question was answered by a loud explosion. I watched as the person was thrown backwards off the ledge. The person's scream seemed to travel throughout the ruins as they fell down the dark, endless hole.


End file.
